


【APH/Dover】交易品

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——Dover，非国设，车，攻受为仏英——ABO，设定方面有胡扯
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	【APH/Dover】交易品

正文：

弗朗西斯没有想到，今夜送到他床上来的会是亚瑟·柯克兰。  
虽然床上的人是背对着他侧躺的，能看到的只有被暖橙壁灯染成深色的金发和大片裸露的肌肤与反绑的双手，但是空气中弥漫的信息素已经说明了这个人的身份。  
“亚瑟？”  
弗朗西斯试着呼唤了一下他的名字，得到的却只有微弱的吱唔声和小幅度扭动的臂膀与小腿，看来还有那么一点点行动力，并未昏过去。  
要知道主动爬到他波诺弗瓦少爷床上的男男女女可不少，并且都带着近乎相同的目的：通融一下关系，寻求一点庇护。其中当然还有把买来或者其他什么非法途径得到的omega或者beta送给这位大少爷，当作交易品换取一点好处。  
很显然，现在在他床上的这个小男孩属于后者：是自愿的话哪里需要捆绑。  
弗朗西斯轻手轻脚地转到床铺的另一侧，怕吓着对方似的微微俯下身仔细打量了一下：水光粼粼之下是一汪无神的翠绿，从光滑的额头到小巧的下巴已被汗水浸湿，嘴里还塞着点东西不让他发出声音。  
当然，还有那对标志性的粗眉，让弗朗西斯再次确认了这的确是柯克兰家的幼子。  
之所以这么反复端详，是因为他满腹狐疑：能把亚瑟绑成这样送过来的...他脑海里只有一个人选，那就是柯克兰的现任家主，亚瑟的父亲。  
柯克兰家与波诺弗瓦家是故交，虽然这几年柯克兰的势力是大不如前了，但是已经到父亲把亲儿子当作礼物一样送人，借此达到讨好目的的地步了吗？  
弗朗西斯在心中疑惑了一下，他想要找人问一问，但是看着面前扭成一团、无意识地从喉咙里发出呻吟声的亚瑟，他知道自己一时三刻怕是问不了当事人了。  
亚瑟身上仅有的布料就是胯间那块薄薄的黑色，不过也被挺起的性器顶开，再加上侧躺的姿势，在重力下滑开一截，可以说毫无遮挡作用。  
半硬的小家伙湿哒哒的，似乎是刚射过一回，弗朗西斯仔细听到微小的“嗡嗡”声就明白了，他绕开被精液弄脏的床单撑在床上掰了掰半块臀肉，果然，隐秘之处夹着一根处于开启状态的震动棒，也不知道亚瑟被这样放置了多久。  
至于这芬芳的信息素，弗朗西斯也见怪不怪了，为了保证这些非自愿的omega乖乖听话，可以打一针诱使提前进入发情期的药剂。众所周知，在alpha的眼里，发情期的omega是最有调教价值的，能为这份“礼物”增色不少。  
想必亚瑟也中了招，不然哪里会如此巧合：恰好今天是发情期，一切都是人为罢了。这种药剂相当于是让生理紊乱，对omega的身体有一定伤害，做父亲的竟然也忍心，可见人性这种东西，在某些时候当真是畜生不如。  
弗朗西斯对这满屋的玫瑰花香还是起了反应的，身为alpha对眼前的美味不可能完全无动于衷。炼乳般软白的胴体无力地瘫在床上，下体因后穴的震动一颤一颤，连带着全身都在瑟瑟发抖，眼瞧着刚射过的分身又硬了起来。  
巴掌大的脸庞彤彤红，全身都是汗，嘴里咬着的布头也洇湿了一大块，混乱的鼻息喷在枕巾上，细看去面颊下那一小片也是湿漉漉的，是泪珠渗进了紫鸢花纹饰里。  
弗朗西斯深吸一口气，坐在床铺上向那张沉浸在欲望中的脸伸出了手。指缝间透下的暖黄宛如抓不住的的时光，似乎记忆里也有这么一个金发碧眼的小小身影，握着一支玫瑰单膝跪在他面前，用软乎乎的声音说道：“等我长大了，我来娶你好不好？”

一个人爬到床上来的动静很大，而且过了这么一小会儿，亚瑟已经从不应期恢复了一些，尽管高潮后的内壁依旧被接连不断的震动挑拨地泥泞不堪，他死死地咬着嘴里的布头，努力看清来者。  
伸来的手掌在他眼里宛如一只魔爪，把惊恐的脸庞笼罩在黑影之下，亚瑟尽一切可以活动的方法向后缩去，然而折腾半天也不过是把床单拉长了一个厘米而已。  
“别怕。”  
富有磁性的声音在他耳边响起，非常轻柔，怕吓着这只蜷成一团垂耳兔。他眼睁睁看着那只手越来越近，紧接着感觉到嘴里一松，张开太久让他上下颚都麻痹了，过了好一会儿才发觉是自己嘴里的东西被取走了。  
弗朗西斯连声安慰道：“不用怕，我不会伤害你的。”他没有太靠近，想给亚瑟一个觉得安全的距离。  
很多事情就是这么奇妙，弗朗西斯不会想到，当年在花园里一起玩耍的小男孩，居然会在经年之后以这种方式相见，这世间的百转千回居然把两人的命运交错地如此戏剧性。  
弗朗西斯轻叹一口气，他难得的有些烦乱，不知如何处理。  
事实上，那些频繁送来的人他并不会碰，不然真当他是种马吗？一夜七次不带喘的？就算有这余力，他还怕得病呢。  
被指使来的omega大多给点钱打发走就是了，至于自愿贴上来讨好他的，都怕自己伺候不得当惹弗朗西斯生气，因此绷起脸瞪他们一眼就能吓走。  
可亚瑟不属于上述任何一种，让他回去？他父亲不知道又会怎么对待他，说不定系条丝带包装一下转手就送到另一个势力首领的床上。  
弗朗西斯想到这里皱紧了眉头，涌起一股很不舒服的感觉，他不希望亚瑟沦落至此——看在两人年幼就相识的情分上，看在这张惹人怜爱的哭颜上，看在...自己的心脏久违地燃起了一簇火焰的份上。  
然而亚瑟开口的一句话，把弗朗西斯心动的火苗浇灭了一半。  
“唔..”先吐出的是一声呻吟，亚瑟咽了咽干涩的喉咙，变了调的嗓音艰难地问道：“你是谁..不要..过来...”  
“......”居然不记得他了？弗朗西斯一时间不知道说什么。  
两个家族合作颇多，所以他清晰地记得自小时候起与亚瑟是见过不止一次的，只不过他作为波诺弗瓦家唯一的继承人，到哪里都是众星捧月，而亚瑟作为柯克兰家的幼子，似乎不怎么受重视。两人见面交流的机会也越来越少，有时隔着人群四目相对认出了对方，最多举一下杯子凌空致意，到后来连这一举动都免了。  
弗朗西斯能看得出来这一点，因为在名门聚会上渐渐地找不到亚瑟的身影了，老柯克兰总是带着其他儿子谈笑风生。  
他突然算是明白了，柯克兰家多子，送掉一个omega若能换来对整个家族都有益的交易，有何不可？

“我是弗朗西斯。”弗朗西斯还是自我介绍了，他理解亚瑟可能是因为迷乱的状态才无法认出来，毕竟他们俩以前也不算真的很熟：“我们以前见过，还记得吗？”  
“唔嗯...”不知道亚瑟听清楚没有，除了鼻子里发出绵长的低吟以外便没有其他回应了，他的手还被反绑着无法动弹，微弱地挣扎了一下后把脸埋在了枕头里，好像鸵鸟一样，以为把头藏起来就安全了。  
事实上亚瑟是在下意识躲避浓烈的alpha气味，包含着侵占意味的信息素铺天盖地地向他袭来，让被迫发情的身体根本无法抗拒。欲望在叫嚣着想要交配，想要眼前的人现在就对他下手，占据他的所有。  
可是仅剩的理智又在拒绝承认这一点，所以他把鼻子埋了起来，这样就不会闻到了...吗？  
“我帮你解开吧。”  
模模糊糊地听到这么一句，亚瑟还未反应过来，那股势不可挡的气息一下子笼罩了他，这对发情的omega是致命的诱惑，几乎让他全身都软了。  
弗朗西斯也在忍耐，他已经有些燥热地解开了领口，舔舔嘴唇尽量放缓动作。但是想要解开绳子必然得接近亚瑟才行，他能感觉得到，躺在他阴影里的青年在微微发颤。  
“别怕。”他再次安抚道，瞄了一眼翘起的臀部，那里面还含着一根巨物震颤不已，想了想还是先把这玩意拔出来吧，能让亚瑟好受些。  
弗朗西斯一手揉了揉乱糟糟的金发，往下探去摸索露在外面的握柄，花花公子对这些小玩具熟悉得很，指尖准确地推上了开关。  
然而喘息声一刻都没有停止，暖烘烘的气流扑在弗朗西斯的胸前，也不知道他是无意还是故意，两人现在的姿势不但挨得很近，而且几乎就是搂在一起，这让亚瑟怎么熬得住，腰肢不由自主地摆动起来，往能带给他满足感的支配者身上蹭。  
男人的手还在他的臀部附近，这就更具有色情意味了，亚瑟一直低着头不愿意被看到自己充斥着渴求的脸，但被染成粉红色的耳垂早就暴露在弗朗西斯眼下。  
他也察觉到了，小脑袋渐渐地在往他怀里靠，一个omega能忍到这个程度已经很不容易了，他见过很多失去理智疯狂索取，最后被alpha吃得死死的毫无反抗之力的例子，仿佛那才是两者相处的常态。  
弗朗西斯笑了笑，索性揽住亚瑟的头，让他躺在自己的胳膊上，另一手握住了把柄慢慢往外抽离。  
“啊...啊唔！”  
尽管已经不再震动，但是那么粗一根假阳具在蠕动的穴道里拨弄嫩肉的触感实在是太让人着迷了，精致的做工让根茎上的颗粒分明，清晰地与层层肠壁勾勒在一起，让亚瑟忍不住尖叫出声。  
“啊啊！不..啊！”  
两腿修长的白腿不自觉地分开了一点，一边在弗朗西斯的裤子上摩擦前端，一边把也屁股往他手里送，扭动着喷水的小口勾引alpha，告诉他自己已经做好了交合的准备。  
弗朗西斯也被这软香的缠绵惹得神魂颠倒，他亲了亲发烫的额头，终于将震动棒完全抽离出来，低头看了看那可怜的小家伙吐着水，把他的裤子都沾湿了。  
“唔...”湿润的不仅仅是分身，擦碰到敏感点的时候让亚瑟的眼泪也涌了出来，全落在了弗朗西斯名贵的衣料上。他彻底被情欲击败了，被alpha如此温柔地抱在怀里，呼吸间满满的全是强烈的气味...啊啊..如果身体也能被这样填满就好了...  
“想..要..啊哈...谁都好..求...求你了..”

弗朗西斯腾出手抚摸着亚瑟的脊背，小家伙一个劲往他胸膛里钻，他不得不先帮他抚慰一下翘起的分身，但是好像有点弄巧成拙。以亚瑟现在心智，只会一味地追求让自己感到舒服的东西，“呜呜”叫着把性器往他手里送。  
而且亚瑟的手还被绑着，弗朗西斯不想以这种姿态跟他发生关系，看上去就像强奸犯一样——虽然如果按照老柯克兰安排好的那样进展，确实是这么个意思。  
“亚瑟..”弗朗西斯的话在嘴边转了一圈，还是没有说出来：如果可以的话，他不希望跟亚瑟的第一次是在对方迷糊的状态下。  
应该是在淡紫色的床单上，温馨的暖灯下..好吧，这两点其实现在也都具备，但最重要的步骤却没有。他们要抱在一起热烈地舌吻，十指相扣互相诉说爱意的话语，然后弗朗西斯会细细亲吻遍亚瑟的全身，一点一点将他占为己有。  
奇怪..为什么自己会有这种想法...只是因为亚瑟是认识的人吗？不不不，应该是因为哥哥本来就是中央空调，对谁都很温柔，嗯，一定是这样。  
弗朗西斯把亚瑟翻了过来松绑，可亚瑟会错了意，他趴在床上艰难地撅起屁股，献媚讨好般分开了大腿，向将要主宰他的alpha尽情展示自己的小洞是多么湿润，多么需要人疼爱。  
深色的洞口虚张着，震动棒填塞了那么久早就被操开了，松了一大圈足以容纳下男人的肉棒，可现下只能无奈地收缩着往弗朗西斯胯下撞。这让他解绳子的动作急促起来，几次都没松开绳结，索性猛地一拉直接扯断。  
“哈...哈...”双臂软软地垂下来，指节扣住枕巾把自己撑起来一点，但随即又倒了下去，亚瑟嘴里呜咽着不知道在说什么，他快要受不了了。  
“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯试着叫了一声，到现在他裤子都没脱，就是为了给自己一点缓冲的空间。  
他强迫视线从闪着晶莹液体的小洞移开，温热的手掌顺着腰线轻缓地抚摸颤抖的脊背，沿着脊柱一直摸到亚瑟的后颈，弗朗西斯咽了一口口水，知道自己应该遵从内心的指示。  
当亚瑟发觉一个alpha终于压上来的时候，他的身体是欢欣雀跃的，但心底或许会有一丝悲哀，他最终还是逃不过omega的命运，要被一个不认识的男人侵犯了，而且这还是自己求着他上的。  
“呜呜..”不知道是愉悦的呻吟还是为此感到不甘流下的泪水，亚瑟攥紧手心等待审判降临。  
“呃！”可是等来的不是粗大的阴茎直捣黄龙，而是后脖颈处传来一丝痛意，紧接着暖流从一点开始快速蔓延开来，不消多时让那双翠绿色恢复了些许清明。  
“亚瑟？”弗朗西斯最终选择了暂时标记，希望这能让亚瑟感觉好受些，很显然这是有作用的。  
虽然神志回到了正轨，但还是没有多少力气，过了好一会儿，亚瑟才趴在床上勉强抬起脸：“嗯..你是...”  
弗朗西斯都做好再做一次自我介绍的准备了，但下面的话让他很是欣喜，他听到亚瑟嗫嚅了片刻喊出了自己的名字：“弗朗...”后一个音节拉长了些，可能是把全名给忘了，不过这样叫也不错。  
“是我。”弗朗西斯伸手去取床边的水杯，倒了一点水扶着亚瑟坐起身给他喂下。  
亚瑟显得很乖静，也可能是还没搞清楚状况，靠在男人怀里就着他的手一点一点喝完，舔舔发亮的嘴唇犹嫌不够，于是弗朗西斯又倒了一杯。帮他理理乱发，把垂下的发丝捋到耳后：“是你父亲让你来的？”  
亚瑟原本还在慢慢回想，闻言气急攻心，一口水喷了出来：“噗——”他一下子就想起来了，的确是他爸把他叫到书房去，然后好像突然给他来了一针，再然后...嗯..不记得了..  
弗朗西斯急忙帮他拍拍背：“别呛着。”见亚瑟瞳孔猛地放大的模样就知道自己猜得八九不离十：“他想用你换取什么？”  
“我·怎·么·知·道。”有什么比被亲人背叛更痛苦的呢。亚瑟气呼呼地把空杯子往床上一扔，却突然又被袭上的欲求折软了腰，怎么回事？自己怎么会变得如此淫荡？动不动就精虫上头？  
弗朗西斯也嗅到了再度浓烈的玫瑰香味，他皱了皱眉，思索着大约是针剂的原因。让omega提前进入发情期是违反生理规律的，对身体的副作用可能让临时标记变得效用不大。  
晃了晃亚瑟的肩膀想让他保持清醒：“亚瑟..亚瑟你听我说，如果你不愿意的话，我可以...”  
“唔...”比弗朗西斯瘦弱一圈的身体蜷地更小了，往他觉得安全的地方钻：“嗯啊...弗朗..”  
一双小手在弗朗西斯的胸前乱摸，一边呼唤着他的名字...这他妈让人怎么忍得住？弗朗西斯深吸一口气，他要给亚瑟，也是给自己下最后通牒了。  
“亚瑟..”他捉住了一只快要摸到他裤裆的手，死守最后一层防线，不知道的人还以为他才是下面那个：“我不想强迫你..你真的想要我这么做吗？”  
“嗯..”亚瑟往下摸是为了给自己手淫，却被弗朗西斯抓得动弹不得，他都快急出哭腔来了：“想..我想要...给我好不好..弗朗...”

“噗呲..”  
进入时候的水声之大就像是石柱搅乱了泥潭，被震动棒捣了许久的穴内已经熟烂，omega的这处本来就是用来交配的，何况是煎熬了那么久的亚瑟，迫不及待地勾着双腿任其摆布。  
弗朗西斯也差不多，忍耐得够久了，也不知道是不是在情场上练出来的。不过不管他是不是真的“万花丛中过”，现在只觉得身下的人滋味极好，让他一心想抱住浑身发烫的男人好好干一场。  
因此他只在刚进去的时候挺着腰抽送了几个来回，然后就俯下身搂住了亚瑟的肩膀，把两人的距离拉到最近，肌肤相亲地贴在一起律动着。  
显然亚瑟并不拒绝这种亲近，极佳的柔韧度让他能够最大程度地容纳那根又大又粗的插入物，爽得“啊嗯”直叫，被alpha宠幸的身体更是禁受不住这等刺激，弗朗西斯刚把龟头塞进来的时候就简单地把他操射了一回，然后更加热情地蠕动着内壁欢迎它。  
弗朗西斯凑得很近，他仔仔细细地打量许久不见的亚瑟，小时候的印象已经模糊了不少，只是依稀记得这一双纯粹的祖母绿，真诚地望进他的心底。他帮亚瑟擦去了泪珠，以为是自己没把握好力道：“别哭..对不起...我轻一点好不好？”  
“不要停..啊...”轻声咕哝从身下传来，看来亚瑟挺受用的，吸着肉棒不愿放开：“重..一点..啊啊！重一点...”  
他服从于自己的欲望大声喊出乞求，弗朗西斯又怎么会不满足他呢，强壮的alpha全方位地掌控了身下的人，两只白嫩的小腿架在两边一荡一荡，如被风吹乱的小树杈。分身被紧致的内壁夹在其中，引得他只想深入更多，索取更多。  
没有换姿势和花样，弗朗西斯只是重复地冲击水汪汪的小洞，他觉得自己这次真是被魅惑地彻彻底底。其实以前送来的美人也都不差，各种芬芳的信息素也引得他蠢蠢欲动，但也仅仅是这样而已，随手就把他们赶了出去。  
可是亚瑟给他的感觉跟那些人都不一样...嗯..具体不一样在哪儿他也说不出来，至少他现在一心只想把喊着哭腔的这个男人送上高潮。  
两人的温度随着摩擦越升越高，弗朗西斯就着这个体位来回顶弄了数百下，过了最初的冲动劲，到底比发情期的omega要理智得多。抽出半截停下来稍稍缓口气，调整了片刻害得亚瑟又“嗯嗯啊啊”地扭起腰，把穴口往根茎上套。  
“呼...别急。”  
弗朗西斯知道自己在干什么，几番磨蹭，还被亚瑟因情乱而胡乱挥打的手给了一巴掌，不过只是歪打正着轻轻拍在脸上而已。他无奈地压住了乱动的手腕，亲吻了一下亚瑟的额头，重新怼了进去。  
“啊啊——啊...”这一下让亚瑟舒服地佝偻起来，他不太明白是什么原理，好像身体里有一个连他自己都不知道的开关：“啊..哈...那里..还要..”  
弗朗西斯把唇往下印去，拂过湿漉漉的眼角与挺立的鼻梁，最后吻在微张的嘴唇上：“好好好..知道了。”  
自己的动作能让受方舒服，这是做攻的责任，他不喜欢那些不把omega当人的行为，甚至有点庆幸与柯克兰家交好的是他波诺弗瓦家，不然天知道亚瑟会被他父亲送到哪里去，那些个贵公子跟素来温柔的波诺弗瓦少爷除了是酒肉朋友以外，在对待omega的态度上真是大相径庭，让弗朗西斯很不赞同。  
说起来...之后该怎么办呢，亚瑟是肯定不能回家去了，留在这里吗？留下的话以什么名义呢？情人？恋人？还是...内人？唔..那到底要不要标记他呢？亚瑟愿意被自己标记吗？  
知道了那个位置在哪里，弗朗西斯次次精准地撞在柔软地小肉点上，这是肉体的记忆，而他的思维已经在一大堆问题里打着转出不来了。  
“嗯..弗朗...”把他唤回神的是软软糯糯的呼唤，亚瑟无意识地用脸蹭着他的脖颈：“弗朗..西斯...”

亚瑟真的觉得好满足，人生中从来没有体验过这种感觉，在恍恍惚惚间抵达了如同天国一般的地方。那里有棉花糖般的白云，缤纷飞舞的彩蝶，还有一股紫鸢花的味道。  
他看见了小时候的自己，跪在小白花点缀的草坪上，手里抓着一株显眼的玫瑰，是这天地间唯一的一点红色，似乎想要把这独一无二献给谁。  
刺眼的白光拨开了丛丛花香，他看清了站在自己面前少女，铂金色的发丝与浅蓝的长裙在风中飘扬，女孩儿浅浅地笑着，面容十分眼熟却怎么都想不起来是谁了。  
后来那个女孩儿接过他的花了吗？亚瑟没能够继续看下去，因为他睁开眼睛，发现是一场梦。  
“唔..”  
亚瑟醒来后望着天花板过了好一会儿才发觉这不是自己的房间，屋子里只有他一个人，床头的花瓶传来淡淡的紫鸢香，怪不得会做那样的梦。紧接着昨晚发生的事情就像连环画一样在他脑海里过了一遍，从被父亲背叛到...他下意识地摸了摸后颈，清楚的知道自己并没有被标记。  
“唉...”他不知道应该先愤怒还是先庆幸，勉强坐起身望着屋里的摆设发了好一会儿呆。随后从衣柜里找了几件跟自己身型差不多的衣服套上，可是出了这扇房门又该往哪里去呢？这里不是他的家，他的家又不敢回去，这个世界居然没有能容得下他的地方。  
扶着墙壁慢慢走了出来，豪华的波诺弗瓦宅邸极大，他转悠了一圈才找到楼梯，然而还未下楼就听到了熟悉的声音。  
“...那就好，那就好，哈哈哈！波诺弗瓦先生好气魄！不愧是继承了您父亲的人中之杰。”  
“柯克兰先生谬赞了。”  
“如果我有您这样的儿子就好了，唉，就不用我那么操心了。”  
我倒是希望你儿子没你这么个爹。弗朗西斯表面上维持着无懈可击的笑容，公式化的寒暄着。昨晚刚刚把亚瑟送来，今天一大早老柯克兰就来了，这老头子安的什么心思，从小跟着父亲学习人情世故的弗朗西斯一眼就看出来了。  
柯克兰已经得到了自己想要的，眉开眼笑地皱纹都多了好几圈，这次把儿子送给波诺弗瓦家真是做对了。他们都知道波诺弗瓦少爷还未娶妻，这是一个个都赶着给他送人的理由之一，这要是能被看上，最好能结为亲家，那以后就事半功倍了。  
柯克兰也是这么个意思，当他得知亚瑟被留下了，可不是涌起一股“我走在了你们所有人前面”的自满感。  
“那么从此以后，亚瑟那孩子就交由您处置了，随您喜欢就好。”  
“哐铛。”  
亚瑟本来就站不稳，再加上听到父亲的话，身子一歪就撞倒了楼梯口的装饰花瓶。他原本还留存了一点点希望，想找父亲当面问一句为什么要把他送出去。昨天毫无防备就中了招，也是因为根本不会预料到亲生父亲会对他下手，谁会没事防着自己的亲爹呢？  
老科克兰一抬头就看到了站在楼梯上的亚瑟，刚还笑出花来的脸色一下就变了，一改与弗朗西斯说话时的语气严厉地责备道：“你在那里干什么！快下来！”  
这是他对儿子的一贯口气，他认为自己的儿子就应该百分百听他的：“一点规矩都没有！”紧接着就发现亚瑟并没有被标记，他有点失望，这是什么意思？难道随时会被波诺弗瓦退货？不行，都走到这一步了怎么能前功尽弃。  
他更加板起脸了，眼看亚瑟抓着扶手一步一步挪下来，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂：“没用的东西！还有脸出现在这里！”顿了顿又下命令般说道：“你要快点为波诺弗瓦先生生下孩子知道吗！”  
这话里的意思就更直白了，波诺弗瓦少爷喜不喜欢亚瑟不是他要关心的，有没有标记也不是问题，若是能有个连接两个家族血脉的孩子——而且最好是alpha，那简直一举多得啊！  
亚瑟咬咬牙，握着梯柱的手在颤抖，既是身体不适，也是气出来的：“我...”  
“既然亚瑟已经是我的人了，柯克兰先生用这样的语气对他说话怕是不太妥当。”  
弗朗西斯拦在亚瑟之前，这次他收起了扑克脸，看到做父亲的是这种态度，他下决心不会让亚瑟回家去了，用不悦的语气反驳了老科克兰。  
“哈哈哈...”老科克兰尴尬地笑了几声：“说的是，您家的事，您处理就好。”

送走了老科克兰，弗朗西斯一把抱住了瘫软下来的亚瑟，把他打横抱起：“发情期还没过，别勉强自己，我抱你回去休息吧。”药物影响的是周期，发情的持续时间依然为一周左右。  
“......”亚瑟没有说话，安静地躺在紫鸢花香味的怀抱里，他不知道这个没有见过多少面的男人为什么要维护自己。  
“有没有那里不舒服？”弗朗西斯生怕他难受，那一针打下去天知道有什么副作用，等会儿叫家庭医生来看看吧。  
“......”亚瑟抿抿嘴唇像是在犹豫：“你为什么...”要对我这么好？  
“唔？”弗朗西斯稳稳地踏上台阶，小心翼翼地护着亚瑟，只听见了半句，那后半句就交由他自由猜想了：“为什么不标记你？”  
“不是！”怎么可能问这种听上去像是欲求不满的问题啊！  
弗朗西斯才不听这种可爱的辩解，自顾自回答道：“因为..你还没娶我不是吗～这种事情，我还是想婚后再做～”  
“哈？！”  
“你求过婚的，怎么？想赖掉？”  
他半开玩笑地看着亚瑟的神情先是惊讶，然后想起了什么似的睁大了眼睛：“你...那个女孩子是你？你你你...”  
亚瑟露出一副“早知道你是男的我才不求婚”的表情，也可能是“小时候的事情怎么作数啊”的质疑。无论是哪一种，对他们两个而言，性觉醒的那一刻，命运的玩笑完成了支配与服从的倒置。  
“我记得那时我没说过我是男是女，是你自己误会了。”弗朗西斯得了便宜还卖乖，来到屋前用胳膊顶开房门，把亚瑟放回了床上。  
“好好休息，有需要的话随时叫我。”弗朗西斯帮他盖好被子：“放心，我就待在这里，不会离开的。”他可不想把发情期的亚瑟一个人留在家里。  
亚瑟拉住被角遮住了半张脸，小声嘀咕：“你是在可怜我所以收留我吗？”  
好在弗朗西斯听清了，他笑着摸了摸柔亮的金发：“当然不是。”常年混迹于情场还是有好处的，比如这种时候该如何巧妙地转移话题：“我只是在等待你亲口说出想要被我标记的一刻，亚瑟。”  
“......”亚瑟的脸腾地一下全红了，嘴里说着：“谁...谁要被你标记啊...我..”一边往被子里钻，不一会儿把头全埋了进去。果然被成功地带偏了呢。  
“那你向我求婚干嘛？”  
“？？？”  
这两件事是可以同日而语的吗？  
“哈哈哈哈～”弗朗西斯爽朗地笑了好一会儿，见亚瑟半天都没有反应，莫非真的生气了？  
“亚瑟？”  
“唔..”  
还未掀开被子，弗朗西斯又闻到了一丝让他心醉的气味，随之映入眼帘的是亚瑟那张红得不太自然的脸。  
“亚瑟..”弗朗西斯了然了，指尖移到自己的上衣扣子：“放心交给我吧，这次会让你更舒服的。”

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
居然是我第一次写独立的dover（扭动  
我知道剧情很狗血，但是！喜欢！（感谢出演反派的亲爹  
食用愉快！


End file.
